Drops of Jupiter
by xomeredith
Summary: Ron broke Hermione's heart. Can a certain Weasley twin who has enough problems bring her through it? Or will it be one big disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The genius woman, J.K. Rowling, came up with this whole world, all these characters and everything. I just like coming up with different ways the story could have gone, or random crap I think about while reading other stories. I would also like to credit Train for the title of the story. Go check out their song Drops of Jupiter, you've probably heard it but it feels nice to rediscover old songs you loved a while back. :)**

**I used to post on here all the time, writing about something completely different, but I'm back! It's been so long. Years even. I know this chapter is a bit short, something I don't normally do, but it's a start. I want to get back into the swing of things. Please bare with me as chapters will not be posted everyday. I'm sure Ms. Rowling didn't bang out a Harry Potter book in just a few days. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. **

* * *

><p>"Nothing ever makes me this upset." Hermione Granger thought as she leaned against her window, watching the rain fall outside, perfectly matching her mood. The reason for her sadness was brought on by none other than Ron Weasley, her best friend since she was 11 and boyfriend since she was almost 18 years old. THey had gotten together right after the war, but of course she had made the first move. After kissing him right after he had helped her destroy one of the horcruxes they had to find, things took off. They dated and had even gotten engaged, making his whole family ecstatic. She was even over the moon, dreaming about wedding colors, dresses, a honeymoon, their future together. But Ron had certainly changed that. After a year and a half the spark flickered, they were fighting more than usual, she felt as if she was putting everything she had into a relationship but it still wasn't enough. And then the flame just went out, like a candle when there isn't any of the wick left.<p>

Sighing, she leaned her head against the wall, feeling the coldness of it press against her cheek. It was quite dark in her apartment, she hadn't turned any of the lights on yet, since she had just gotten home from work. After the war, she had decided that there wasn't really a need to be an auror, even though the Ministry of Magic had offered her, Harry and Ron positions when they weren't even out of school yet. She decided she had had enough fighting and protecting so she accepted the job at the front desk of St. Mungo's checking in patients. It was sort of a calm job and she was content with it even though Ron had went on to be an auror, and the Ministry told her that if she ever changed her mind to let them know, because the offer would always stand for her.

She finally walked away from the window, thinking about what went wrong, trying to pinpoint a time when the relationship had completely died out. She figured it was around Christmas, when St. Mungo's was so busy because of presents going wrong, trips ending in disaster. She was super busy and Ron was constantly getting annoyed because he said she was never around.

"You're never around either, Ron! Your job has you gone for long periods of time! My job is usually calm and I usually have set hours, I had to work the night shift once and you're acting as if I look for excuses to not spend time with you!" She had screamed at him, only after he had jumped in her face, screaming about how she was never around.

"Well, I'm sorry I actually made something of myself. I'm sorry you're jealous because I'm actually out in the world and you're stuck behind a desk all damn day!"

Hermione stared at him, not believing how ridiculous he was being. "I chose that job because I actually wanted something that was calm for a little while! Unlike you!"

"Well, if I bother you so much, then I'll just leave!"

He slammed the door on his way out, leaving a frustrated Hermione behind. After a few minutes, her frustration turned into sadness, causing her to collapse on the couch in sobs. She hated when they argued, but it seemed like it was happening so much lately, she had learned to just leave him alone when he was like this, but it was well past getting old.

Hermione snapped back into the present. Shaking her head, she dragged herself to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She washed her face, combed her hair and changed into pajamas. She was so tired of thinking about Ron and how he was probably out laughing like nothing had even happened while she sat in her flat, miserable. He was such a git, but that didn't stop her from loving him.

She even had names picked out for their future children. Rose and Hugo. She blamed herself. Maybe if she hadn't of put so much effort into their future, trying to fast forward life so much, maybe if she had of just focused on the present things would have worked. But there was a little voice in the back of her head telling her it still wouldn't have worked. Ron was the one she should blame.

She pushed the voice away and climbed into bed, preparing herself for another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all. I own NOTHING.**

**Alright, I had to do it. I had to post another chapter. :) Thank you to everyone who has added this to their story alerts and sent in reviews. :) I love you! :)**

* * *

><p>George Weasley. Well known prankster and hero of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also known for fighting in the war that killed Lord Voldemort 2 years ago. He had become such a well known prankster by the shop he and his brother had opened years ago called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. But his twin had died fighting and now it was up to just him and his best friend Lee Jordan to run the place. George wasn't really all that into running it most days. He had his good days and then his bad, ones where he felt he was going to get through this and could go on like normal, and then days when he didn't even feel like moving because he missed his brother so much.<p>

George was having a good day today. Scarfing down the last bite of his breakfast, he walked into the back room, beginning the opening tasks for the day. After turning on the lights, he made sure all the shelves were stocked, everything was clean and then he took his spot in his office, waiting for Lee to arrive.

He turned on his computer (finally discovering what one actually was) and opened his e-mail, seeing that, once again, his Mom had tried to contact him, making sure he was alright like always. Hermione had introduced them to this nifty little feature right after the war. Everyone felt relaxed, knowing that Voldemort wasn't going to pop out from behind a bush and kill everyone, so they were all at the Burrow, talking and having a good time, trying not to dwell on who they had lost.

_George,_

_This is Mum. I'm not exactly sure how to work this yet. Ginny has been trying to teach me, but that's a different story. How are you? I hope the shop is well. Please come by for Sunday dinner at 6. It would be nice to get the family back together again. I miss my children so much. _

_Speaking of my children, have you heard from Hermione? I think her and Ron got into a bit of an argument and I haven't heard anything from her or Ron lately. _

_Are you eating well? Sleeping well?_

George closed the e-mail before finishing it with a smile. His Mom was always worried about something. But why would he have heard from Hermione? They hadn't really talked in about a year, they were both so busy and were never really that close anyway. Plus Ron and Hermione fought all the time, they'd patch it up in just a few days like always. Nothing really to worry about. The only thing he had heard about Hermione was that she had taken a job at St. Mungo's and the only reason he knew this was because of Ron and every time someone came in complaining about the effect of his products (in other words, the instructions and warnings were ignored) he would get an e-mail with her name signed at the end.

"Oi! George! Where the bloody hell are you?"

Lee Jordan was standing in the center of the shop, trying to make four boxes move at one time without knocking into one another and he was not succeeding.

It was ten minutes until 8:00, which was when the shop opened. If George didn't help Lee soon, there would be products flying everywhere. Sighing, George went out into the store, seeing Lee with an accomplished look on his face.

"Don't worry." He began, acting annoyed, "Not like I needed your help or anything. Just sit back there on your ass, boss man. Whatever!"

"Shut up."

Customers began to come in and George went around offering help, while Lee took over the cash register. It was going to be a long, but good, day. He could feel it.

* * *

><p>Hermione did not want to be up this early. At 7:45, Hermione was dressed and eating breakfast at her kitchen table, the Daily Prophet spread out in front of her when something caught her eye.<p>

_**New Weasley Shop Opens After Renevations **_

_George Weasley, age 21, greeted customers when they arrived to check out the re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was originally opened with his twin brother, Fred, who unfortunately was killed in the war against Lord Voldemort two years ago. But George says he's doing just fine running the shop with his friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan, and things at the shop are doing great._

"_Things are going well," George says, a proud smile upon his face. "My brother would be pleased and I think he's the reason I kept this going. His death was tragic and something my family is still very upset about, but we're doing well. Everything is going pretty good right now." Continue on page 4._

But Hermione didn't get to read the rest of that story because she had realized the time and began to run out of her apartment, still attempting to put her shoes on. Racing down the stairs of the apartment building, she hurried out onto the busy London street, hoping to catch a bus to get her there.

"Oh my, goodness." Hermione said to herself, "What kind of witch am I? I can apparate!" and with a loud _crack!_ She appeared just behind the front desk of St. Mungo's, ready to begin her day.

St. Mungo's had also discovered the use of computers and, since she had a few minutes before her shift officially started, she opened her e-mail to find one from Mrs. Weasley.

_Hermione,_

_Hello, dear! I haven't heard from you in a few days. I hope everything is alright. I also haven't heard from Ron either. Do you happen to know what's going on? He mumbled something about an argument last time he was here and then stormed out. I'm beginning to worry about him. _

_Anyway, love, I would like the family to get together on Sunday at 6 for dinner. Harry is coming, along with everyone else, and I was hoping you could make it. Please come if you can._

_Love, _

_Molly_

Great. Hermione did not want to see Ron or any Weasley. She didn't want to see anyone who would remind her of him. She didn't even know if they were still together or not. That was the part that was bothering her the most. So she added one more task to her list; look for an excuse to get out of dinner of Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! But I finally finished this chapter after erasing the whole thing and starting over twice. Blech.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all. **

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down at the front desk of St. Mungo's. She had just returned from lunch and was ready for her day to be over with. She had thought about going straight home and enjoying a nice bath, with candles around her. Just to relax. But she had to come up with a reason to miss the Weasley family dinner on Sunday. She didn't want to go and take a chance of seeing Ron, she also didn't want anyone asking her questions about their relationship. She didn't even know the answers, why would she have them for someone else?<p>

Sighing, she picked up some of the paperwork she had to sort through by the end of the day. Some were reports she had to confirm with places, patients. And one report caught her eye. It was the last one in her stack and it had a familiar name on it. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

_Oh God._ She thought, rubbing her hands over her face. She did not want to call that place and tell of what had happened. Someone had set off a Whizbang wrong and almost lost half of his face, but the healer's were able to fully recover the child's face. Even though things were fine, George still had to be notified. So, dreading everything, she picked up the phone and listened to three rings before a voice on the other line was heard.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This is Lee, how may I assist you?"

"Um,"Hermione began before clearing her throat, letting her professional side step in, "Yes, I'm calling from St. Mungo's, I'm looking to speak with the owner please."

"Sure. One moment. GEORGE! PHONE!"

She heard things being moved around, voices and then finally, "Thank you for holding. This is George, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, George. This is,"she paused, not wanting to reveal who she was, but knowing she had to, "This is Hermione Granger, calling from St. Mungo's. I was wondering if you had a few moments."

"Hey, Hermione!"

"What!"Lee yelled in the background, "Why couldn't she tell me who she was? God, did she forget me that fast? Fine then!"

"Shut up, Lee!"George hissed, "I'm sorry. How are you? Doing alright?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine and you?"She wanted this phone call over with just as soon as it had started.

"Great! How's my little brother? Bet he's being a pain in the ass, right?"

"Um, actually, I only have a few moments to talk. I'm calling about a patient that was here yesterday. One of your products backfired on him. Healers had to replace almost half of his face. We wanted you to be notified in case the Ministry came to speak with you."

"Oh,"George began, "Well, okay. Thanks for telling me. Will you be at dinner on Sunday?"

"Really, George, I have to go. We're so busy here. Nice speaking with you. Have a good day." And she hung up the phone.

_What the hell is wrong with you? _But she knew what was wrong. She didn't want to talk about Ron and she knew George would ask, and he did. And now she felt like bursting out into tears right there where everyone could see, but she knew there was no way she could possibly do that. She was fine, she just needed to find something to do to get her mind of off it, but she would be fine. She's strong, she could handle this.

At 5:00, Hermione shut her computer down, grabbed her purse and left St. Mungo's feeling exhausted. Her feet hurts, her calves hurt, her head hurt. Every muscle hurt in her body because she was so tired. It had been a stressful day at work. After her phone call with George, patients had been coming in left and right talking, demanding things, crying about things, yelling at her. It was ridiculous. The phones were constantly ringing, healers wouldn't stop asking for favors. She had enough for one day and was not looking forward to tomorrow. Since she had to keep doing things for the healers, her paperwork had piled up on the right side of her desk, where she had set everything to do for tomorrow.

She apparated to her flat and dropped her purse right in the floor, kicked her shoes off and headed straight to the bathroom. Drawing up a bath, she conjured some candles, found some bubbles and undressed, slipping into the warm water and finally allowing her muscles to relax.

"You can get through this, Hermione."she said to herself. "One day at a time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a longer chapter for you guys. I love you all. :)**

**Disclaminer: J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ron, why are you getting so upset with me?" <em>

"_Because you're being dumb! You're acting like I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I'm so sorry, Hermione. So dreadfully sorry that I'm not as uptight as you are."_

"_Ron, I was just trying to-"_

"_Tell me how you feel, I know. I don't really care, Hermione."_

BAM!

Hermione woke with a start. She looked all around the dark room before realizing the noise had come from her living room. She slowly got out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible incase someone was actually in her apartment. She tip toed to the door and slowly opened it.

BAM!

_Oh my God. _She thought, _I'm going to die. Right here. And in my pajamas for Heaven's sake._

She stepped out into her living room, scared out of her mind.

"Hello?" She called out, figuring she should at least go out seeming a bit brave.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"What the hell.."

She turned the final corner and was facing her very empty living room. But she did find that a very confused owl was trying his best to defeat her window.

"Errol?"

The poor owl was doing everything he could to try to get through her window. He had always been a bit.. special since Hermione had met the Weasley family. He would either crash into food in the great hall at Hogwarts or constantly run into windows trying to deliver school letters. Hermione still didn't know why they didn't just let the bird rest.

She ran to the window to open it, letting an angry owl into her living room. He flew to her kitchen table, but missed completely. Instead of landing on the table, he landed on his back, wings sprawled out and his little feet in the air with a "what the actual fuck" look on his face.

Laughing, Hermione went over and took the letter as he shook his feathers out. Hermione had no plans to actually read the letter, instead just placing it on the kitchen table. And then Errol started making noises.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione said, shocked. Errol had always been a quiet bird. He had never been one to make a fuss. He picked up the letter and flew to Hermione, aiming for her shoulder but landing on her head. He made noise again. "Alright! I'll read the letter!"

She unrolled the piece of parchment and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_Dear, are you alright? I've been trying to get a letter back from you for days! Are you hurt? Has Ron done something? Let me know if you're alright, okay? Dinner is at 6 sharp on Sunday. We look forward to seeing you!_

_Love,_

_Molly_

_P.S. Ginny told Errol not to leave your flat until you agree to come to dinner. And if you don't show, she says she will be paying you a visit. _

How was she supposed to get out of this now? She would have an owl here pecking her brains out and making crazy noises all night if she said no and then if she said yes and didn't go, Ginny would come and give her a lecture about now coming. She could feel a headache coming on just thinking about Ginny yelling, hands on her hips looking like a younger Mrs. Weasley.

Shaking her head, she grabbed a new piece of parchment and a quill.

_Molly,_

_I will be there at 5:30 to help make dinner. Looking forward to seeing you!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Was she looking forward to it? No. But Mrs. Weasley hadn't done anything to her. Except give birth to Ron Weasley.

At 5:15 on Sunday evening, Hermione put on her cloak, and stared at the fire place. Should she use floo powder or apparate? She was even questioning her outfit. She had chosen jeans and a nice, red top. But did it look like she was trying too hard? Ron probably wouldn't even be there. He's probably back to training with Harry.

She finally decided what she was wearing was okay and spun on the spot, apparating to the burrow.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as soon as Hermione found herself in the Weasley kitchen. Nothing had changed. That was something Hermione loved, that no matter what else in the world went wrong, the Burrow was always how it should be.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hermione? Are you alright? When was the last time you ate?" Harry rushed over to her, stepping beside his wife. Ginny and Harry's wedding was lovely. No signs of Death Eaters or curses. No one had to whip out their wands to defend anyone. It was a nice, quiet ceremony. Other than the fireworks George had set off at the first kiss as husband and wife. It made Hermione think about her future. How her and Ron's wedding would look, how happy they would be. But Ron was never interested. She knew she had let herself go too deep with it so soon. But she couldn't help herself. She was a girl after all. Even though it took Ron several years to realize it.

"I'm fine, Harry." she said, pushing his hand away that was checking for a fever.

_Wait, _Hermione thought, panic rising up into her, _If Harry's home that means Ron is too. _

"Ron, Hermione's here!" Harry shouted, completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione had an alarmed look on her face.

"Harry, no. Please-"

"What did you say?" Ron entered the room, looking cheerful. Hermione wanted to slap the nose off of his face. "Oh," he said, as he saw her standing beside Ginny who was looking between them, putting the pieces together. "Hello, Hermione."

"OH, MY GOD!" Ginny yelled, scaring everyone in the room.

"What?" Harry said, looking at Ginny like she had lost her mind. Hermione snorted. Too late.

"huh? Oh, nothing. Foot cramp. Ow." She began to hop around holding her foot in the air and then bounced out of the room, turning around and giving Hermione the 'we need to talk' look.

"What the bloody hell did I miss?"

"THE FAVORITE WEASLEY IS HERE!" George's voice roared through the house. "Where is everybody?"

"In here, dear" Mrs. Weasley called, making the spoon stir around three time clockwise.

Hermione took this as her chance to escape. She found Ginny in her old bedroom, pacing back and forth, biting on her fingernails. Since her wedding, Ginny had been living with Harry in Grimmauld place, leaving her old bedroom in dust.

Ginny stopped dead and stared directly at her best friend. "When?"

"Sorry?"

"When did you and Ron break up and why don't I know all the details by now?"

"Ginny-"

"No! I wanna know. Damn."

"I don't even know if we're broken up, Gin." She said, falling down on Ginny's old bed. "We had a huge fight and we haven't talked in over a week."

"What was the fight about?"

"Everything and nothing."

"Hermione," She put her hand on her friend's leg, "I know you're, like, the brightest witch of your year and all that rubbish, but I don't know your little genius language so spill."

"We fought about stupid stuff. He thinks I don't want to spend time with him and he thinks I'm doing everything I can to get out of it. So it exploded, things were said that should have never been said in the first place and then he left."

"My brother is an idiot." Ginny said, shaking her head. "..oh, no." She flopped back on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "He can't seriously be that much of an idiot."

"What?"

"That would explain why he invited Luna over."

Hermione stopped breathing. Had he seriously already moved on just like that? After only a week? How could he have gone from telling he he loves her everyday and doing such sweet things to acting like it never happened? "That's not funny."

"I know it's not! I can't believe him. It all makes sense. I was wondering why he was leaving and not telling anyone where he was going and why he looked so shocked when he saw you tonight! He didn't expect you to actually show up so he invited Luna. That asshole! I'm going to hex him right now!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed her wand, heading towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hermione threw herself in front of the door, blocking Ginny from going anywhere. "Is he an asshole? Yes. Should you hex him? No. Your mum would never let us hear the end of it."

After thinking it over, Ginny put her wand back into the pocket of her jeans and sat back down on the bed, crossing her arms and glaring at Hermione, "But it would be fun"

"I can't believe him." She sat down beside her red headed best friend as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God. I can't believe him. How could he do this to me, Gin?"

"Well, wait," She began, turning towards Hermione, "Maybe that's not why he invited her. Maybe they're just friends."

"Ron always thought she was loony! He even called her Loony Lovegood! Obviously he's lost his mind and is extremely in love with her and they're getting married and having little Loony Weasley's and living together with Snorkle Horned-whatever-the-hell, and I'm going to die alone!"

"Oh, God." Ginny said, looking surprised, "And I thought I was dramatic."

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Hermione screamed, grabbing Ginny by the arms and shaking her.

"First thing is to let me go. I'm hoping there's an age limit on Shaken Baby Syndrome. Second, breathe. Just go downstairs and have dinner and then you can go home and cry your eyes out. I can stay with you tonight if you want. We can eat ice cream until our tongues are frozen!"

"I miss him." She said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry, Mione."

"Don't tell anyone, Ginny. Please. Not yet."

"I won't."

But a certain Weasley had heard their whole conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know! "Where have you been?" I always hate it when authors post a story on here and then they disappear for a while and never update again. But here I am! Not sure if any of you were actually waiting or not, but here it is. **

**I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but I'm still getting back into the groove of writing stories again. I realize now how much work it can be when you've been away from it for so long. But bare with me, my 40 hours a week job is taking up a long of my time. Especially since my body is not used to the hours. But I can do it. There are people who have much harder jobs than I. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE IDEA AND STORYLINE. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO A MS. J.K. ROWLING. WITHOUT HER, THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE. **

* * *

><p>"Dinner everyone!" Mrs. Weasley yelled through the rather large house, making everyone jump up and run into the kitchen. She had already set the table and all the food was carefully placed for people to just grab and then pass around. By this time, everyone was starving.<p>

"So, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley began, a bit of a smirk on her face. "How are things going?"

It was normal for her to go around the table and ask her children how things in their lives were going, she liked to hear about them, no matter how boring they could be. As it was a normal routine for her, no one saw it coming.

"Good. Auror training is a bit crazy, though, isn't Harry?"

Harry nodded, but continued to stuff his face.

"And what brings Luna here for dinner this evening?"

Ron froze, looking quickly at Harry, waiting for him to jump in. But Hermione usually did that for him and, at this very moment, she was having a rather intense looking conversation with Ginny. That and something told him she wouldn't save his life even if a dragon burst in the room and flew off with him.

"Ron invited me." Luna said, leaning over and bumping her shoulder into Ron's. Smiling, she turned back to Mrs. Weasley, waiting for approval.

"Oh. That's nice." Mrs. Weasley turned, looking at Hermione. "How are you, dear?"

"Good." She replied, having to clear her throat a bit since it seemed to have closed up somehow. She pushed her bangs out of her face, looking down at her plate. How could he?

"Work going well? Ready to get rid of my son yet?" She chuckled, cutting into her chicken and taking a bite. She was working up to something and Ginny was shaking her head.

"Um.." Hermione was trying to think fast, trying to come up with a way to change the subject and so she kicked Harry under the table.

"Ow! What the.." After receiving a death glare from his female best friend, he turned to the person on Hermione's other side, "George, how's the shop?"

"It's great! Going really well, business is up and -"

"Mom, Hermione and I are not together anymore! We broke up recently." Ron announced

"New products are being invented and Ron just royally screwed up. So, yes, business is going quite well! How's auror training?" George finished, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, waiting for the explosion. Molly loved Hermione like her own and was pretty much planning their wedding for this summer. As soon as it registered what Ron had just said, shit would hit the fan.

All eyes were in the same place.

Mrs. Weasley set down her fork, carefully wiped her mouth, folded up her napkin and placed it in her lap. Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, she sat back in her chair and fixed her eyes on her youngest son. "And this is why Luna was invited."

"You didn't really think we'd be together forever, did you? I mean, we're two completely different people. Always have been. It would have never worked."

Hermione looked down at her plate, all appetite gone. She had been quite hungry before and it had just disappeared, just like her relationship. So it really was over. And he didn't even tell her.

"So you just invited Luna here, with Hermione here and thought everyone would be just peachy?"

"It's over, Mum. Hermione and I are over. I'm moving on and I happen to like Luna. And Luna happens to like me." Ron smiled over at Luna, placing his hand on top of hers. "Please excuse me for not putting overly sensitive Hermione first!"

"You didn't even tell me." Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes. She was not going to cry.

"What, dear?"

"Wait." George started, staring at his brother. "You didn't even tell her you were done? How long have you left her guessing, Ron?"

"A couple of days."

"A week."

"Ronald." Mrs. Weasley's voice was too calm, something all of her kids knew was a warning sign, even Harry winced. "You know better."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began, eyes closed, trying not to cry, "Please. Just let it go. I'm fine. I didn't want to come here today to cause any problems."

"I know, dear." she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze, "And I'm not blaming you. I'm just trying to find out when my son was dropped on his head."

The whole room was looking back and forth between the three adults, food long forgotten. Hermione didn't want to look up at anyone, even Ginny, who was sitting across from her beside her future husband. Mrs. Weasley had yet to let go of her shoulder.

"Ron, let me get this straight." George began, shifting to look at his brother, "Did you want out of the relationship?" Ron nodded "Okay, so since you wanted out, you started a huge argument, probably said some awful things to Hermione and then left without telling her you were done?" Ron nodded again "I know that as your older brother I should stick up for you sometimes, but, mate, you're a git. No other way to put it."

"Ron," Mr. Weasley said, wiping the condensation from his glass with his napkin, "That was the wrong way to do that, son. Especially bringing Luna here so soon."

"But it's not like I cheated on her or anything!" Ron argued back, voice rising. Hermione knew where this was going. His voice would get louder and louder until he was absolutely screaming, his ears would be scarlet and he would be saying things that he wouldn't remember later on.

"We didn't say that. But still. A bit odd to bring someone over so soon."

Hermione cleared her throat and finally looked up "I really think I've caused enough problems. I should leave. I'm sorry." Standing up from her chair, she placed the napkin from her lap onto the table. She walked around and pushed her chair in, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Mione, you don't have to go." Ginny said, feeling awful for her best friend. "You can stay. You haven't caused any problems at all. This isn't your fault."

"You know what I'm sick of?" Ron began, throwing his napkin onto the table, making Luna jump as it almost knocked over her cup. "I'm sick of everyone taking poor, little Hermione's side. I'm sick of Ron being the bad guy. I'm sick of it. Sometimes people just aren't happy anymore. Sometimes people just grow about. Sometimes people just become so damn annoying, you can't out up with them anymore! How does that make me the bad guy? Would someone please explain this to me? Because I would really love to know!"

He looked around the room, even at Hermione who was staring at the floor, doing everything in her power not to look at him. Because she knew that if she did, she would cry. And when no one answer, he shoved his chair back, knocking it over and grabbed Luna's hand "Come on, Luna. We're leaving." And with that, he apparated and was gone.

"Such a git." Ginny whispered, shaking her head.

Harry ran his face over his hands and sighed, picking up his plate and carrying it over to the sink, appetite gone. He was used to nice dinners at the burrow. Laughter, updates on people's lives. He wasn't used to Ron lashing out, all of the sudden abandoning Hermione. Since their first year at Hogwarts he had heard nothing things of Hermione out of his best mate's mouth. Even when they were arguing. He didn't understand why Ron had changed so quickly.

"Thank you for dinner, Molly. The food was lovely." Hermione said, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her nose. "But I must be going. I have an early start tomorrow at the hospital and have so much to do." She almost ran out of the house, with Mrs. Weasley calling after her, begging her to come back, talk to her, but she didn't care.

"Hermione!" Different voices called out, asking her to stop, come back, but she just cried, ran to the middle of a field and _crack!_ was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Have I told you guys that you're awesome lately? No? Well, you're awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not even close to being J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's alarm began to loudly make noise at the hour of 6am. Groaning, she slammed her hand down on top of it, knocking it to the floor. She hadn't fallen asleep until 2 that morning, ignoring phone calls from everyone in the Weasley family, including Harry. They knew better than to just apparate over. She had contemplated turning her phone completely off, that way maybe they would take the hint, but, for some reason, she couldn't.<p>

Pushing the covers back, she sat up and looked around, feeling like hell. She did not want to begin her day. She would prefer a few more hours of sleep, maybe even three cups of coffee. Only then would she even consider starting her day. She let her feet hit the wood floor of her flat, happy with her choice to sleep in socks since every morning her feet were cold and the floor didn't help much. She checked her phone, missed calls from every Weasley except Ron, text messages and 3 voicemails. She didn't feel like talking. If she could, she would call out of work also, but the hospital needed her, she couldn't abandon them for no reason. Because she only called in when she was almost on her death bed, she couldn't just start taking personal days now.

She walked into her bathroom and started the water for a shower, heating the water until she almost couldn't stand it and then got in. All she had to do was get through work today and then come home. She could skip a few Weasley family dinners. Molly would be upset, but she could't stand seeing Ron all happy and giggly with Luna. But that was how it had started with her, wasn't it? Happy, fun, exciting. And then, out of nowhere, problems would come up, things that the other used to think were cute became annoying, fights happened more often than before. She felt for only a moment that maybe she should warn Luna. Tell her that she shouldn't open up to Ron because she would only end up hurt.

Hermione snorted. No way in hell was she warning Luna. Luna was supposed to be her friend.

She finished washing and got out, conjuring up some clothes, dressing quickly and pulling back her hair into a messy bun. Today was not the day to fool with make up and impressing people. But if she didn't attempt it, people would ask questions and she wasn't in the mood for such a thing. She put on a small amount of makeup, grabbed her shoes and apparated just outside the nearest coffee shop to the hospital. She would probably need to get more coffee on lunch. It was cold and dark outside, it was already cold since it was November, but it seemed that it was to rain also. Hermione sighed, she was so not prepared for this.

After ordering, she walked to St. Mungo's, sat behind her desk and got started. She took a deep breath and went through her messages. Things she needed to do for the day from each Healer. Stacks of paper sat on her desk, and the longer she looked at them, the taller they seemed to be. As if they were growing by the second. But that wasn't possible.

She picked up the first stack, which were attached by a paper clip. Taking a sip of her coffee, she flipped the page over. Someone had come in because of a bad prank. Bloody hell. It was from George's shop. No way was she calling there. She moved it to the bottom pile for the night lady to do. She refused.

The day seemed to crawl by for Hermione, her coffee running out much too soon for her liking. Phones ringing off the hook, owls soaring by every other minute, patients coming in. So much paperwork, too many answers. She needed a break. And at lunch time, she walked. Normally she would apparate, grab something quick and then apparate back, not taking any time for herself on lunch because there was just so much to do. But today it could wait.

'I'm not in the mood to deal with Healer Smith and his demands. He's always making impossible requests. Thank Merlin I can use magic. If not, I would be in so much trouble.'

"Hermione!"

But she didn't even hear the voice yelling out her name. She kept walking, thinking about the people she worked for and with. Half the time she couldn't believe people could be so stupid. So oblivious to the fact that not every answer had to be so complicated. That sometimes the simplest thing could fix the craziest problem. But no one wanted to listen to the youngest person on the staff. No matter how many times she had fought alongside The-Boy-Who-Lived. She laughed to herself. Harry was just Harry to her and everyone loved to make a big deal about how she was best friends with him. Sure, he defeated Voldemort, but he was still just Harry. He always had been her best friend. And she felt bad for ignoring his phone calls.

"Granger!"

She stopped, turning towards the voice. She hadn't really thought before turning. She was just so used to giving attention to whoever was calling her name. One of the problems of working at a hospital. Even if they just said, 'Hey! Receptionist! Come hold this needle for me, will you?' That memory made her shutter every time she thought about it.

"Hey! I've been screaming out your name for the past 2 minutes. Are you deaf?" The red haired Weasley leaned against the door frame of his shop, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face.

"Oh. No. Sorry. I suppose I didn't." 'Damn' she thought, 'I forgot he could be working here today. Why can't he be at another shop?'

"On lunch?" She nodded. "Well, it just so happens that I am as well. Care to join me?"

No. She didn't want to join him. Didn't want to look at his red hair or his eyes, that were the exact same color of the git who had left her. She knew George had nothing to do with it, but still.

"I don't bite, Granger. I promise."

"I know." She began, straightening up and pulling her jacket closer around her. "I'm just in a rush is all. There's so much to do at work today. I'm a bit behind actually. I really must be going."

He chuckled. "I know how it works. You get an hour for lunch, Hermione. Everyone does that works at St. Mungo's."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I've been there enough times to know. All the pranks Fred and I used to pull, some of them would backfire and we would end up hurt. So, of course, Mum would rush us there. Can't even begin to count how many times."

"Well, I mean.. There's just so much-"

"To do. I know, I know. You need to get everything done perfectly by 5. I get it. So do I, but that's why we have magic. So," He pushed off from the door and clapped his hands together, "I'm starved. Where shall we eat?"

Defeated, she sighed. She knew George Weasley. This was not something she could excuse her way out of. No amount of paperwork or demands could get her out of this. No, George had nothing to do with what happened between her and Ron and she shouldn't be mad at him. But he was a Weasley and looked a lot like Ron. At the moment, that felt like much worse.

"So," George began, as they started towards a little cafe down the street. "How are you?"

"Fine."

He shook his head, but he wouldn't push it. He would leave that for Ginny.

"Can I ask you something, George?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know Ron started an argument just so he could leave?"

He chuckled. "Mum overheard you telling Ginny and told me. Plus I know Ron. If he wants out of something, he'll just start an argument. Even over the stupidest thing."

"Oh." She nodded, pulling her jacket closer to her to attempt to keep the wind out.

"Do you need his stuff out-"

"George," She put a hand up to stop him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Ron doesn't exist. Ron who? Never met such a person in my life!"

She rolled her eyes. Always trying to make someone laugh, he was. Most of the time it worked, but not today. Not now.

"So how is work?"

"Crazy. There's just so much to do and not enough time to do it. I might have to stay late this Friday just to do half of the stuff. I couldn't run a business. I can barely handle being a receptionist!"

George scoffed. "Please. You're Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age! You are superwoman!"

"Do you even know who that is?"

"No, but she sounds quite powerful."

"Eh. Brightest witch my ass. Tell my coworkers that, please. They think I'm just some young girl who needs a job."

"Did they fight Voldemort?"

"No," Hermione replied. Never once had she heard George say his name. Not that George was one to care about a forbidden name. George liked forbidden things. The more dangerous, the more exciting to him. Example: opening a joke shop with things making fun of Death Eaters while Voldemort was at his highest power. "But that's old news now."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. George knew for a fact that it wasn't old news. He still heard people talking about it, still had people come up to him in the middle of his shop and thank him for helping make their world a safer place for their children. 'Wicked' he had thought the first time. Until someone mentioned Fred. Then it was an automatic response. My pleasure, he would say and then crack a joke. End scene.

The cafe was a bit crowded for lunch today. Hermione never had noticed the business it had. Normally she would run in, grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee and off she'd go, back behind her desk to fill more demands. Maybe she should have been an auror after all. Would her and Ron still be together if she was? What was her reasoning for not going that way again?

They picked a table by the window, gave the waitress their orders and waited, looking around, unsure of what to say to the other. It had been a while since they were alone together. Normally they were at the Burrow, in a large group talking about whatever. Days at Hogwarts, the war, their lives or helping Ginny and Harry deal with Teddy, the little boy Harry had been made godfather of and he was raising. Never a dull moment there.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, speaking up after what felt like a long time

"Miss what?"

The waitress set their food down in front of them along with the check, not even asking if they were together or not.

"Hogwarts. Do you miss just being there and the only worry being if you're going to get caught by Filch or not?"

He laughed, "When have you ever done anything that you would worry about Filch catching you or not?"

"When you're friends with Harry, there's no telling what you'll end up doing."

"Yeah. I miss it. If Umbridge hadn't of taken over and we didn't have the money from Harry to start our shop, I would have finished my 7th year. I wanted to."

"She was an awful woman."

The next hour was spent laughing, reminiscing on school days which actually wasn't that long ago for the two, but to them it felt like ages. They ate in between conversation, not even realizing the time.

The clock struck 1, making a loud noise that caused everyone in the restaurant to look up.

"Whoa." George said, leaning back in his chair, "I guess we both have to get back now, huh?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, pulling out her money.

"Put that back."

She looked at him, confused.

"I practically forced you to come eat with me so it's only right that I pay."

"No, I got it. I can pay for my own food."

"I know. But you're not going to."

He put down the galleons and stood up, retrieving his coat from the back of his chair as Hermione followed. Pulling their jackets closer around them, they braced the cold.

"Well, I guess we go our separate ways now." George said, putting some drama into his voice, "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "I must say goodnight until it be morrow."

"Merlin. I'm not sure I can eat lunch with you tomorrow Hermione. You're, like, the youngest witch in this hospital. You don't know a thing!" He stuck his nose in the air, hand in her face.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

After a hug, they parted. Going their separate ways until who knew when.

"George!" She called, turning around suddenly.

He turned, almost falling over ice.

"Um, I actually do need someone to get his stuff. Can you..."

"Yeah! Just call the shop when you have it packed up and I'll get it out of there for you. His stuff probably reeks of git anyway."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Hermione was losing her mind. Paperwork had piled onto her desk during lunch, phone calls, Doctors' orders, emails. So much to do before 5.<p>

"Granger!"

She spun around and saw Healer Smith marching towards her, papers in his hand. "I do believe I asked you to fill this out and get my signature on it! The list of the patient's medication is not on here as it requests! I do hope you figure out your job soon or you will lose it!" He shoved the papers in her face and walked off, shooting a professional smile to everyone he passed.

Sighing, she added the papers to her to do list and opened her email.

_Granger,_

_So I just wanted to let you know that Mum called earlier and somehow Ron's wand turned into a spider and attacked him this morning at auror training. I just don't have a clue in the world how that happened. Do you? ;)_

_-George_

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, anybody heard about the HP movies being taken off the shelves after Christmas? What is that about? I didn't approve this! :'(<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is. It's not what I set out for when I opened the new document and began. I wanted a long chapter as my way of apologizing to you guys for the long period with no updates. And it didn't happen. I can't keep my attention span on anything today. In the end, I might end up taking down this whole chapter and rewriting the entire thing, but for now here it is. Normally I hate when authors update with a short chapter and I didn't realize how short it was until I uploaded it. And none of you are probably reading my little note right now, but just incase, I'm sorry. :)**

**I love you guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk and stared at the tall stack of paperwork sitting on her desk. She was already exhausted just from looking at it. This was the last place she wanted to be this morning. Apparently, after she had left yesterday, the doctor had come by and dumped a whole stack of paper work bigger than her head on her desk for her to sort out. To say that she was not in the mood was an understatement.<p>

Taking a sip of her coffee, she picked up the first patient chart. All of the things the doctor had written down she had to type up on the computer, print it out and put it back in the patient's chart. It was so stupid, but it's the way that doctor wanted things done so she did them, no questions asked. It was her job after all. A job she had started to almost hate. She knew she should be thankful that she had a job that paid so well. She wanted this job, right? She didn't want to be out there being an auror after the war, she wanted a calm job that she would love. She was sick of the traveling and hiding and protecting, wasn't she?

Shaking her head, she turned her computer on to get started. Normal witches and wizards would use magic to get this done. But Hermione had been raised muggle born while not at Hogwarts and she liked the feeling of accomplishment she received after completing a difficult task and knowing that she had done everything on her own, no help at all. That was one of the things she and Ron would argue about. He wanted to do things the easy way, cast a spell and get it over with. Hermione liked the challenge. Ron liked the lazy way out of anything. Their relationship being one of them.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about all the things she needed to do at home after work. Laundry needed done, dusting, mopping, bathroom needed cleaned. And every day she would write out a list of things to do and plan to do them, but by the end of the day when she would enter her flat, she was just too tired. So she'd look around, crumble up the list, and go to bed. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared of what she would find if she moved something. A little voice in the back of her head would say, "How much of his stuff is still here, hiding under mine?" and that would end all thoughts of cleaning. She didn't want to find his things. Too soon.

The only bright side she could find was that it was Friday. She wouldn't have to get up early in the morning and come to work, nor would she have to come in the following day. No doctors, no phones, no paperwork, no patients. Just a weekend to herself and her messy apartment. And she was not one to have a messy apartment. She had not checked her email just because she knew an invitation was waiting for her in her inbox from Mrs. Weasley, inviting her to dinner this Sunday, 6 o'clock sharp. And she wouldn't go.

She took another sip of coffee and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She just didn't have the energy today. At times it felt as if she didn't have the energy to sit up. She just wanted to go home. After two lines it up on the phone at one time, she made herself sit up straight and get started.

"St. Mungo's, my name is Hermione, how may I help you today?"

* * *

><p>"Lumos"<p>

The tip of her wand lit up the living room in her flat. Instead of getting off of work at 5pm like normal, she had been stuck at the office until 7. Her feet hurt due to a patient coming in acting like they were dying, causing her to run around finding every doctor on duty. Turns out they had cut their finger which only took one spell to fix. Typical.

She felt around on the wall for the light switch and kicked her shoes off. Taking a look around, she saw everything she needed to do. Dishes needed washed, laundry needed done, floors needed mopped or vacuumed, bathroom and bedroom needed cleaned, sheets needed washed and changed. She didn't want to do any of it. After changing into some sweatpants and a big tshirt, she started in the kitchen. She washed all the dishes and dried them, putting them away, plates all together, silverware all together. Everything organized. Then she swept the floor, running warm water in the sink so she could mop. After mopping, she waved her wand to dry the floor, cheating a bit. She moved the living room, picking up all the clothes to take to the laundry room. Dropping the pile onto the floor, she saw a piece of paper and picked it up, curious. She didn't remember having any notes in any of her pockets.

Carefully unfolding it, she began to read the loopy script on the parchment.

_Ron,_

_I enjoyed training with you today! I've always had a slight crush on you. But Hermione beat me to it. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I'm always available. I am really looking forward to our weekend together!_

_Xo,_

_Luna_

Hermione felt sick. Their weekend together? What weekend?

"Oh, my God."

The weekend he was supposed to be gone for auror training, somewhere with dragons. He wasn't at work, he was with her! She ripped the notes into as many pieces as possible and tried to throw them. The pieces didn't get very far as she slid down the wall, pulling her knees up towards her chest. He was so good at lying.

How many other lies had she believed?

* * *

><p><strong>So... who wants to explain to me what The Hunger Games are? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely, beautiful readers! I am so, so sorry for my absence! I am a terrible author. Hee hee. :) I have been a very busy person for the first time in my life it seems. I have also had an episode of writer's block. GASP! I know. Awful. I also discovered online shopping. Lord help me. But here I am with my first chapter back! I hope you are all still with me. I love you all and hope you enjoy. I promise my next chapter will be better. **

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT. THAT'S IT. NOTHING ELSE. J.K. ROWLING IS A BRILLIANT HUMAN BEING.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her flat thinking over her weekend. She had successfully cleaned out all traces of Ronald Weasley. All of his clothes were packed in his suit cases, his belongings were as well. His bathroom things were packed in a grocery bag, his pocket watch that broke a year ago was in the trash and his scent would be gone from the bed sheets as soon as they finished in her dryer. All of his stuff was out of her site. Including his pictures which she had stuffed into a box under her bed with all of the other things she wished she could forget. Like Voldemort and her allowing herself to get drunk the night they defeated him. Sometimes if she thought about it hard enough her head would start to hurt just like it did the next day. That was when they were happy though. But she couldn't go there now. It was time for her to move on because it was quite obvious that he was not coming back. It was obvious that he had moved on with Luna and forgotten about Hermione Granger. And she would just have to accept that.<p>

She went into her kitchen feeling an appetite for the first time in a few weeks and opened up her pantry to find that there was no food. Rolling her eyes, she decided it was time to go grocery shopping. She walked into her bedroom and opened her closet automatically going for her sweatpants.

"No." She said to herself in the mirror, "All you do now is wear sweatpants, you are not doing it today. Please, for Merlin's sake, fix yourself up. You will not find another man dressed like a slob." She kind of giggled to herself as she stepped into the bathroom to curl her hair. With a quick swish of her wand, her hair was curled into loose waves and she was wearing a light blue shirt, jeans, flats and a nice black jacket with a scarf. She was ready after brushing her teeth.

After apparating to the store, she grabbed a cart and began deciding what to buy. Since it was just herself she could actually make the things she liked. No more cooking whatever Ron wanted and having to put what she wanted aside. It was all her now. She grabbed a few things off of the shelf of aisle one and continued with her shopping until someone took a very fast turn and crashed straight into Hermione's cart almost completely knocking her off of her feet.

"Merlin! I am so sorry! My friend is a mess.. Hermione?"

She looked up to see George Weasley in front of her with an amused expression on his face. "Hey, George. Hello, Lee."

"I really am sorry, Hermione. Lee had this great idea that if I ran into a cart there would be a girl standing there and I could strike up a conversation and get married."

"Hey! There was a girl there! I was sort of right."

"Shut up and go find the bread."

Lee saluted and then went off in the complete opposite direction of the bread aisle.

"Grocery shopping I see?" George looked through her cart, "Is someone making homemade soup? The way Muggles do?"

"Yes, I am. I couldn't make it when a certain someone lived with me, but now I can." She stood up a little straighter. Part of her was proud.

"You look a lot better to be honest. Your hair looks nice and you don't look like hell anymore." Oh, George, always the honest one.

"Thanks… I'm good actually. I have to grow up and move on. It's not easy, but I don't really have a choice."

"Yeah. He's –"

"No." She shook her head, gripping the handle of the cart harder than she intended "I really don't want to know what he is up to. I don't want to hear about him and Luna. Please. I can't."

"Okay. Well, I guess I need to go find Lee. There is no telling where he is by now."

"Something tells me he is not by the bread." Hermione smiled, pointing him out talking to a girl who was obviously trying to get away from him.

"Ah. I must go and rescue him. Take care, Hermione." George turned his cart and began to walk off

"George!"

He stopped, turning a concerned look on his face.

"Um… Do you remember when you offered to get his things out of my flat?" He nodded, "Good because I packed them all this morning and I really do need to get rid of them."

"I can come by tomorrow after I close the shop. We close at 7:00. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. I will cook dinner to thank you if you would like."

"I am a Weasley, I can never say no to food. " He smiled and then started running towards Lee before smacking him in the back with the cart, "Come on. She's not interested. Did you get the bread?"

Shaking her head, Hermione continued on with her shopping and decided that since the offices were closed tomorrow to it being Sunday, she was going to completely clean her flat, which meant she needed to visit the cleaning supply aisle. New start, clean flat and maybe new curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention that you're amazing and I hope you're not mad at me? :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story. The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (a.k.a. genius) and the song belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU! I hit the worst writer's block and I hate it! I was struggling through this chapter (I hope you can't tell it too much). I have been rewatching the Harry Potter movies, watching behind the scenes stuff (check YouTube. I am so freaking fascinated I can't stand it), and reading the books again just for some kind of inspiration. What I have come with is that I wish I went to Hogwarts and was married to Harry Potter. Not what I was looking for, but hey. Still works. So I will try to have another chapter out soon! Love you all! I hope you are still with me!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke early the next day, Sunday, to get everything ready for her guest who would arrive later that evening. By the time she needed to cook dinner she had accomplished much more in her flat. She had organized her books into alphabetical order by the authors last name, dusted her entire flat, rewashed her sheets because she could still smell him, and scrubbed every floor with a scrub brush making her entire house smell like pine sol. She thought she was finished until she found a box under her bed that she had never seen before. Figuring it was just an old box from her Hogwarts days that she had forgotten about, she sat in her living room floor with a bottle of water to go through things. She had an hour before her guest would be here and she could do magic to fix everything up.<p>

She opened the box and was immediately met by pictures. Of Luna. They were not classy pictures either, pictures of her making kissy faces towards the camera and what some might assume as sexy poses although Hermione thought Luna looked a bit silly. And then she realized who this box actually belonged to.

"Oh, my God." She put a hand to her mouth and felt she was going to be sick. How could he?! How could he keep things like this in _her _flat, under _her_ bed as if they were something normal? The more she dug through the box, the worst she felt. Letters dating back to a few months after the war, pictures from Hogwarts, all stuff he had saved. And the whole time it was sitting in Hermione's flat.

Hermione was furious.

"YOU COMPLETE ASS RONALD WEASLEY!" She screamed throwing the papers across the room as she heard the opening chords of what had become her favorite song.

_I should've known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should've walked, but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand and I let it slide<br>Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
>I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face<em>

Hermione picked up the pictures and ripped them in two before throwing them in the air, not caring where they landed. All of the letters she drew x's through with her wand and ripped them apart. How could he?! How could she have been so stupid? All of the evidence was right there, right under her nose. She slept on top of the box every night, she had slept next to a liar for years and never knew.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
>You had my heart, now I want it back<br>I'm starting to see everything you lack  
>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<br>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
><em>

Hermione ignored the knock at her door and kept destroying. She turned the music up louder, ripped more pictures and lit a fire to burn everything all while screaming the words to the song that she felt had been written just for her.

"Hermione?"

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
>And I never say your name and I never will<br>And all your things, well, I threw 'em in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<br>Now you only have yourself to blame  
>For playing all those stupid games<br>You're always gonna be the same  
>Oh no, you'll never change<em>

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

Hermione spun around and was met with three pairs of eye. Four if you counted Harry's glasses. Harry Potter, Ginny Potter and George Weasley were standing in her doorway looking as if she had completely lost her mind. Maybe she had.

"Did any of you know that Ron Weasley was a complete ass?" She asked, dropping all the papers in her hand.

"Uh oh." Ginny said, walking over and turning off the radio. She picked up one half of the letter and read, "Oh my God! This is disgusting!"

"See?! See how big of an ass he is? Luna wrote that to him. Yeah, Loony Lovegood!"

Harry walked carefully over to Hermione, trying not to step on the pictures and letters all over the floor. "So, how long has this been going on then?"

"Apparently, this started only a few months after the war!"

"Damn" George flopped down into the nearest chair.

"Hermione, maybe you should sit down.." Harry suggested, putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to direct her to the couch

"Or maybe," she said, allowing herself to sit "Maybe I should kill him!"

"Um, no." Ginny said, "Maybe you should not. You will go to Azkaban for that and something tells me you wouldn't like it. I have heard that they don't clean very well there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She just didn't understand. He seemed to have meant everything. Their first kiss, everything that was said after Voldemort was defeated, their first date, the proposal, all of it. How had she missed so much that was right under her nose? Wasn't she the smartest witch of their year supposedly?

"How did I miss all of this?" She leaned over and put her head in her hands. Harry, who had always been like her brother, pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. None of us saw it coming."

"So… what are we going to do about this mess?" George asked, leaning over to pick up pieces of what was once a picture of Luna kissing Ron's cheek. "Gross."

Hermione waved her wand and the others watched as all of the letters and pictures put themselves back together and landed neatly in the box. "I want to take him the box. I want him to know that I know about everything. Tonight."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, wondering how well that would go over.

"Okay," George said, who had now found his way into Hermione's kitchen and was tossing an apple up into the air before catching it. He took a bite, "But you need to fix yourself up first. Do whatever you girls do when you want to make a guy jealous."

"Come on." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, dragged her to her bedroom and shut the door

"This is not going to end well." Harry said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

George laughed. Even though he loved his little brother, he hated that Hermione, who has been around for years, was being treated this terrible. And just wait until their Mom found out!


End file.
